Electrically operated pumps are used to supply water from wells and to boost the pressure of municipal water systems. Such pumps are operated by electric motors under the control of a pressure sensitive switch. Some prior art systems operate by keeping a reservoir tank substantially filled with water. In such a system, the pump motor turns on when pressure drops below a pre-set value and turns off when the pressure reaches another higher pre-set value. The duty cycle for the electric motor in such a system is high with numerous transitions from off to on and off again.
Alternative systems are known in which the pump runs when there is a demand for water and is off when the demand ceases. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,190,443 and 5,509,787 are directed to actuators which control a pump based on demand. In these two patents, the interplay of hydrostatic and hydrodynamic forces moves a shuttle member which alternately opens and closes a passageway to allow pressure to communicate with a pressure-activated switch for controlling the pump motor. Another design as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,792 utilizes a combination of hydrodynamic forces and spring forces to control a switch operate the pump motor. In particular, the configuration set forth in the '792 patent requires two springs, one to control the moving member of a poppet valve and another spring to control the motion of a flexible diaphragm. The design is also complicated by first and second internal auxiliary passageways to provide for pump motor control.